Security systems are often implemented in schools, government buildings, and corporate offices. These security systems are comprised of security devices such as security cameras, door controllers, access control readers, video servers, access control panels, intrusion panels, and elevator control systems, to list a few examples.
Generally, these security devices are used to monitor locations around office buildings. Typically, the security devices are connected to a security network and are controlled by a control system.
The installation of security devices is often complicated and time consuming. An installer has to identify desired locations throughout the office building, physically mount the security devices, supply power to the security devices, and connect all of the security devices to the security network. In many cases, connecting the security devices to the security network requires running data cables from data transmission devices (e.g., panels, routers, switches, and hubs) to all of the security devices.
After the physical installation of the security devices, the installer must then configure each security device for communication with the control system. Security cameras, for example, must be aimed to capture images of the desired field of view and then they must be focused.